moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Metaphor
Epsilon Headquarters |side2 = Russia China |goal1 = Make Rahn approach the Atomheart Extract Rahn with a Driller transport |goal2 = Protect the intelligence about Sino-Russia alliance |commanders1 = Two Epsilon HQ proselytes |commanders2 = * Unknown Russian commander * Unknown Chinese commander |forces1 = * Standard Epsilon HQ arsenal including Rahn * Speeder Trikes, Magnetrons, Mastermind, Marauders and Epsilon Elites (reinforcements) |forces2 = Full Russian and Chinese arsenals |casual1 = Moderate |casual2 = Severe |music = Duality (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Ollerus |design2 = Gigacore }} Metaphor is the ninth Epsilon cooperative mission. Background After the PsiCorps fails to prevent the Russians and the Chinese from reestablishing their alliance in Singapore, the Comintern was reforged with one unified goal in mind: the destruction of Yuri's forces. Yuri himself had never realize that such events will come to this point, and to make things worse, the Soviets are basically prioritizing in destroying his forces while the Allies continue their campaign in Europe progressively, with their new weapon that allows them to swiftly gained victory after victory... which something Yuri cannot allow to go on. Although Yuri is now making plans in stalling the Allies, he must first figure how to crack the Soviets first. Even if they're unified in the war against him, he is still aware of the "bad blood" between the Russians and the Chinese despite it was him who started it all in the first place. Nevertheless a small Epsilon task force along with Rahn is dispatched to investigate the Phillipines that was recently occupied by the Soviets as the Allies' control over Asia began to wane drastically. Events Purge the Russian outpost The Chinese fleet in the Philippine Sea had left, and the location of an Atomheart that may connect China's larger information network had also been revealed. As long as Rahn is close to it, he could get important information stored there. Rahn and another squad arrived in the southwest of the battlefield and were ready to destroy the nearest Russian base and build their front base to support Rahn’s actions. Rahn made a lot of Brutes while the other team destroyed the bridgehead's defense by letting infantry occupy the buildings, and let Gatling Tanks shoot down a Wolfhound ahead. When Rahn and his Brutes and the support team were about to empty the Russian outpost, Russian commanders deployed infantry reinforcements behind the support team. As soon as Rahn saw this, he immediately turned them all into Brutes. As the barrels in the outpost exploded one by one, the enemy’s first line of defense was dismantled and the MCV along with 4 Shadow Tanks reached the place where the supporting team came. Approaching the Atomheart The deployment of the MCV caused the Sino-Russian coalition to be on alert. The Russian army began to station its attacking troops behind the base, and the Chinese army also started to paradrop infantry to the base. The proselyte who controlled the base was focused on defending his base. Another proselyte took Rahn and Brutes to the port, cleared one side of the port, and captured a Helipad. When he captured Helipad, he received a Hazequad and three Viruses. The advisor revealed the location of the three intersections for the proselytes. As long as the guards at these intersections are eliminated and when Rahn approaches there, the proselyte who commanded him will get more reinforcements. After he was cleared at the intersection of the west, he received four Speeder Trikes; another proselyte captured Helipad at a tram station and received another Hazequad and some Epsilon Elites; the proselyte who controlled base captured the Tech Secret Lab on the hillside and later got the Chinese Dragonfly blueprint; after the intersection cleared at the northwest, there were two Magnetrons, and in the north there were four Marauders. All the attacking forces went to the opposite side of the bridge in Chinese base. Two proselytes discovered that there were many opposing enemy's defenses there. They discussed the tactics: let the proselyte who controlled base gather large numbers of troops and rushed across the bridge, and destroy the barrels there as fast as possible. After the large forces rushed across the bridge, the Russians also sent reinforcements to the Chinese base, including many Terror Drones. Meanwhile, two proselytes also found some Pacific Front vehicles parked in the base. After the large troops completed the work of clearing the portal, Rahn approached the Atomheart and successfully linked Epsilon's network with the Atomheart's network. After a brief analysis of the information obtained from Atomheart, Epsilon received three important pieces of information: First, the destination of the Chinese fleet was Totoya Island; Second, Chinese troops controlled more KI Labs in their country to develop certain new technology; Third, these technologies would be transferred to Kashmir from time to time. The Epsilon Army decided to launch corresponding operations soon, but Rahn must first evacuate from here. Evacuate Rahn Before the attack forces decided to open the way for Rahn, they eliminated a large number of Chinese interception troops while marching. After an Engineer captured a Tech Hospital at this time, the troops discovered that the Chinese troops on the other side of the port were using Dreadnoughts to bombard them, but this was totally overkill. Rahn destroyed those Dreadnoughts and after the final level was destroyed, he boarded Driller waiting in front of him and left the battlefield. Aftermath The data extracted from the Chinese outpost left the Epsilon in a state of surprise, since the very same Chinese fleet that had left Leyte Gulf was in fact heading towards to one of their main bases in the Pacific. The data also includes some classified information regarding the Chinese cybernetic research... which the Epsilon can use to lure the Russians. But first, the Chinese navy must be dealt with; hence Yuri called his most trusted Proselyte for such operation. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits for the 2nd player: 30000 * 3 additional Stingers and 3 Engineers will be included in the 2nd player's initial forces. * The Soviets will be less aggressive. * 1 additional Mastermind will be included in the 1st player's reinforcement when reaching the top left corner of the map. Easy * Starting credits for the 2nd player: 20000 * Tech Heavy Machinery near the position of 2nd player's base will be removed. Mental * Starting credits for the 2nd player: 15000 * Tech Heavy Machinery near the position of 2nd player's base will be removed. * There will be numerous ambushes around Atomheart. * Chinese will continuously send Gyrocopters. * When Rahn reaches Atomheart, more Gyrocopters and Wolfhounds will appear. Behind the scenes * This mission replaced Cornered in 3.3.3. zh:隐喻 Category:Cooperative Category:Epsilon missions